I Hate Your Boyfriend
by ladybug888
Summary: Over the summer Izaya gets a girlfriend. Shizuo likes her. Full summary inside. Izaya x OC X Shizuo. Rated M for smut. *Being rewritten*
1. His girlfriend

Summary: Izaya's girl is beautiful and unusually strong. Shizuo can't help but wonder what a girl like her is doing with a Flea like him. It doesn't take long for the two unusually strong high schoolers to become friends. Izaya wants Shizuo to stay away from his Yumi-hime and will do anything to stop their friendship.

Rated M for sex and explicit language.

Genres: Romance, Friendship, Drama, and Humor.

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at Raijin academy, and Shizuo was hoping that Izaya wouldn't be the usual pain in his ass he always was. He had managed to avoid him down towards the end of the summer, which Shizuo had been very thankful for. Freshmen year had been hell for him all because of the Flea.<p>

Shinra stood next to Shizuo and was talking about getting blood samples, or maybe he was just talking about his love for Celty, Shizuo wasn't really paying attention. He was just enjoying the peace before the storm. He knew it would last very long before Izaya was back to tormenting him. He ignored Shinra's blabber and looked around until his eyes found their way to the school gates and that's when he saw _her_…

He could honestly say that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. It could've been that he'd never really paid attention to girls before but something about her caught his eye, perhaps it was herimmense chest, he wasn't sure. She was hot though and not wearing a Raijin uniform but was obviously a student. As Shizuo watched her he noticed an arm around her and as he followed that arm he noticed it was attached to none other than Orihara Izaya.

"Shinra-kun, who's that girl?" Shizuo asked as he nodded toward the girl who looked like a princess among peasants.

"Oh that's Izaya-kun's girlfriend, her name is Himura Yumi." He said and then looked at Shizuo as he watched her and Izaya walk towards the school building, "She's pretty huh?"

"How the hell did the Flea get someone as pretty as her?" Shizuo said shaking his head, "It doesn't make since."

"Trust me Shizuo-kun, as pretty as she is she's just as strange as Izaya-kun." Shinra said sighing.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked him.

"The only reason those two are even together is because they can't figure each other out, but their actually kind of cute together." Shinra said with a smile and Shizuo shook his head at himself. He couldn't believe he was standing here gossiping about the Flea.

"Uh, forget I asked about them." Shizuo said and then started to walk towards the school building since the bell was about to ring anyway.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat in the back of the class like he usually did with no one around him. Everyone avoided him as usual, that was until Yumi walked in and over to the desk next to him.<p>

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked as her large, and confident tanzanite colored eyes looked into his. Shizuo nodded and watched as she sat next to him.

"Uh, you're new here right?" Shizuo asked although he already knew she was.

"Yes, uh, my name is Himura Yumi, your Heiwajima Shizuo right?" she said smiling confidently and yet nervously at the same time.

"Yeah…" he said wondering if she was afraid of him like everyone else.

"Yumi-san, sit over here with us~!" a girl that Shizuo knew was one of Izaya's followers called to her.

"Maybe later, Mimi-san." Yumi said almost coldly to the girl, although Shizuo couldn't see the expression on Yumi's face when she turned to say that to the girl he knew she had to either narrow her eyes unless Mimi was just plain frightened of Yumi.

"O-okay…" Mimi squeaked and then scurried over to other cult like followers of Izaya.

"So, you're not one of his followers?" Shizuo asked coolly.

"You mean Izaya?" she asked with a bored expression, "No, I only like him; I'm not obsessed with him."

"Your okay with their obsession with him?" he couldn't help his curiosity about her.

"If what Izaya says is true about you, why do you care so much about your enemy?" she asked and he realized he touched on a subject she didn't feel comfortable with.

"Sorry… I should've have asked." He said looking away from her as their teacher walked in.

Class started and Shizuo kept finding his eyes going over to her. She seemed to always be smiling, even though there wasn't really anything to smile about in class. She copied notes vigorously, and Shizuo realized she was just as much of a nerd as her boyfriend. He still didn't pay attention to whatever their teacher was doing until he got called out on why he didn't have his text book out.

"Uh, sorry, I got distracted…" he mumbled and got out his book. He didn't look over at Yumi but he could suddenly feel eyes on him coming from her direction. He still didn't pay attention after that, but didn't look over at her even after he didn't feel the eyes on him anymore.

Once the bell rang for the next class Yumi speedily left the class without so much as backwards glance. Shizuo wondered if he had something to do with her fleeing from class like it was with most of the other students. He was almost always the last to leave class, and today was the same.

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked as Yumi slipped into the seat next to him in second period. It was computer class so the seats were closer which Izaya liked a lot.<p>

"Yumi-hime, what class did you come from." Izaya asked although he already knew which one it was and all the students in the class.

"Lit. class what about you?" she asked sliding her chair closer to him.

"Math," he said shrugging, "So did you meet Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah, he seems kind of boring." She said leaning against him as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"He's just not very smart is all." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He stared at me during most of the class." She said and Izaya looked down at her and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she could hear that possessive tone in his voice.

"Remember how you used to stare at me all the time when I refused to speak to you when we had summer school together?" she asked and he nodded curtly.

"Hmm… I don't like that." He said frowning down at her, "I don't want you to talk to him."

She shrugged and moved away from him which made him frown more but he didn't complain since he needed to focus on class and not her. He could focus on her during lunch and after school. Izaya ignored Yumi and she ignored him as they did whatever their teacher told them to. When they both got done before anyone else they began to talk quietly for a while but that didn't last long.

"Hey, Izaya-kun~!" a voice from behind them said to Izaya flirtingly.

"Hm?" he said turning to the girl that called his name.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get sushi after school." She asked him and he smiled.

"You'd have to ask my girlfriend about that." He said nodding toward Yumi.

"No, he will not." She said to the girl and then turned back to Izaya. He knew what he had just said would spread like wildfire and he was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shinra-kun have you seen my Yumi-hime?" Izaya asked his long time friend.<p>

"No, the last I saw her was when she was with you in second period." Shinra told him with a shrug.

"You're in my second period class?" Izaya asked and Shinra nodded.

"You were kind of distracted; I guess you didn't notice me." Shinra said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Okay, well I'll see you around." Izaya said flipping out his cell phone and walking away.

Izaya was slightly annoyed by her just vanishing on him. They had agreed to eat lunch together and yet she hadn't shown up in the last fifteen minutes and the girl was just as punctual as him. Something wasn't right, either that or he was just being irrational but he was possessive of her. She was his toy and no one else's to play with. It was only natural for him to be possessive of what is his.

[Where are you babe?] Izaya sent the text message to her and she replied instantly.

[Room 358.] Her message was blunt and straight to the point. Izaya loved to dance around things but with her it wasn't the best of ideas. So he went the room she mentioned and found her sitting on a desk happily waiting for him.

"Why didn't you come to the cafeteria?" he asked as he walked in and slid the door closed behind him.

"I wasn't hungry, well, not really anyway." She said as she hopped off the desk and walked over to him. She put her arms around his shoulders rested her forehead against his although he had to tilt his head forward to do so. He loved that he had actually found a girl that was shorter than him to date. Being 5 foot seven he had always been surrounded by girls that were taller than him but he hadn't really minded up until now. Her height was perfect, she was perfect.

"I'm hungry for those lips of yours…" Izaya said before kissing her.

"I…Izaya…" She said between kisses and trying to gently push him away, "… Izaya stop for a second!"

"Hmm?" he mumbled and stopped kissing her but still held her close, "Aw are you still shy~?"

"No, it's just…" she looked away shyly, "… what if someone walks in while we're kissing?"

"They'll get a surprise." He said and kissed her again but this time she pushed him harder, "Ow, that hurt."

"You're the one that keeps –" He leaped up and kissed her as he knocked her back onto a desk. He knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was very difficult to break and he loved that about her. He could be as rough as he wanted, and he was, when they were in be –

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Yumi jumped at the sound of another voice in the room and they both looked up to see none other than Shizuo, "C-can I have the stuff out of my desk before you two fuck on it?"<p>

"Damn it Izaya, I told you this would happen." She said pushing him off of her and stomping out of the room and shoving past Shizuo. He was a little surprised when she shoved him since he had braced himself and, the fact that she didn't use an honorific for Izaya. It was extremely personal, and sometimes considered as rude, but not to Izaya didn't seem to mind.

"Strong isn't she Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a smirk.

"Do you really want to start a fight on the first day?" Shizuo asked him, and Izaya shrugged and sighed.

"No, but I would appreciate if you didn't speak to my girlfriend." He said frankly to him.

"Fine," Shizuo said walking past him, and getting in his desk, and grabbing his bag. He turned around, and found that he was alone. _"Damn the Flea moves fast…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>I made this story because it just makes since that Izaya would've had someone at sometime in his life that he loved. I just thought it would be interesting to make Shizuo like her too. (If you didn't know hime is the honorific for princess and Izaya is calling her his princess.) Tell me what you think so far? I'll be adding more chapters soon and there will be smut~! Ladybug out~!


	2. Whipped

Shizuo sat at the lunch table with Shinra, who was yammering on about something that Shizuo had decided to ignore. He was trying to figure out his math homework for his next class, and he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Need help?" Shizuo looked up at the sound of Yumi's gentle and sweet voice.

"He wouldn't get it anyway." Izaya laughed and she glared over at him.

"Shut up." She said to him and then turned back to Shizuo, "Let me see your homework."

Shizuo handed her the paper and she grimaced as she read over the ones he had done. He knew he probably had them wrong.

"You've got all of them wrong…" she said and then looked over the paper at him, "… do you even pay attention in class, these are simple, really."

"Not really." He said with a shrug.

"Do you want to learn?" she asked him with a blank face.

"Kinda, but no one really takes any time to help me." He said with a shrug.

"I have nothing better to do after school, I could tutor you." She said suddenly smiling.

"No you will not tutor him." Izaya cut in and she looked over at him with an obviously annoyed face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she said suddenly angry, "You keep acting like you rule my life."

"I…" Izaya started and then stopped and closed his eyes, "… I'm sorry."

"Whoa, did you seriously… ha you're whipped!" Shinra said with a laugh, "She's got you whipped!"

"Shut the fuck up Shinra-kun." Izaya said and Shinra blinked in surprise since Izaya rarely cursed.

"Aw Izaya~ do you not like being teased~!" She purred at him and winked.

"I only like it if you're the one doing the teasing~." He purred back to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shizuo said looking at the two, "First I walk in on you two doing god knows what, and now _this_."

"Shut up or I'll make you eat your homework." Yumi snarled at Shizuo with a red face and Izaya laughed.

"Shizu-chan, I really wouldn't make her angry if I were you." Izaya said to him with a smirk, as usual.

"Shut up Izaya or I'll make _you_ eat his homework." She then said to Izaya who pouted at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to make you angry." He said to her and she sighed.

"Anyway I can tutor you after school if you'd like?" She said to Shizuo after rolling her eyes at Izaya.

"Sure…" he said with a shrug.

"What will I do without you all afternoon?" Izaya asked her dramatically as Shizuo took a drink of milk.

"You could fuck yourself instead of me?" she suggested and Shizuo shot milk out his nose, "Heiwajima-san are you alright?"

"Gah…" he mumbled holding a napkin over his nose and wiping at the milk that was all over his shirt with another.

"Maybe you should keep the sexual comments to a minimum Yumi-hime." Izaya said to her and she rolled her eyes at him, "Shizu-chan's virginal mind can't handle too much."

"Shut it Flea." Shizuo growled at him as another person sat at their table.

"Yo, Shizuo-san what happened to you?" Kyohei asked and Izaya laughed.

"I was joking around and he happened to take a drink of milk at the same time I said something… funny… and he shot milk out his nose." Yumi said with a straight face, and then burst into laughter.

"Shinra-kun what did she say?" he asked him and Shinra explained what had just happened and he shrugged, "Well they're always sucking face after school."

"We talk after school." Izaya said and then bit his lip in thought.

"No, we don't talk very much…" Yumi said to him and then shrugged, "… well we talk at school."

"When you're not making out or whatever in classrooms." Shizuo added and Izaya grabbed his lunch tray off the table at the same moment Yumi picked the table up. The lunch room fell into silence and quite a few people ran out of the room. Shizuo's eyes widened in shock at the sight, Izaya had said she was strong but he didn't think she was that strong.

"Stop talking about that." She hissed at him as he sat there gapping at her in shock.

"Yumi-hime please put the table down, Shizu-chan is just as strong as you and as much as I'd _love_ to see that fight I don't want you to get hurt." Izaya said and she dropped the table and it hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the silence of the lunch room.

"I'm going to go blow off some steam…" she said softly, and then walked away, causing the chatter of the room to return, although it was quieter.

"Did you think I was joking when I said she was strong?" Izaya asked Shizuo the moment she stepped out the cafeteria doors.

"She… I…" Shizuo tried to speak up he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"She's just as strong as you but she has a better hold on her temper." Izaya said smirking as unusual.

"Where did you find her…?" Shizuo finally got out.

"She's a bit of a nerd and she had transferred to Raijin during summer school, and I picked at her like I do everyone, and then she threw a desk at me." Izaya said and then laughed, "I started trying to talk to her after that, but I didn't try to annoy her as much, and she ignored me for the first week, and then started to talk to me, and things just went from there."

"They were attached at the hip all summer." Kyohei said shaking his head, "I didn't know they were dating until I saw them kissing."

"I didn't know Izaya-kun had a heart to care for anyone with." Shizuo said with a blank expression.

"Yes, unlike you I'm not a monster that's incapable of love." Izaya said narrowing his eyes.

"If I'm a monster so is your girlfriend." Shizuo said and then Izaya's lunch tray hit him in the face.

"She's not a monster, she's just strong." He said standing up as Shizuo started to brush food off of his hair and stand up as well.

"Damn it Izayaaa-kuun." Shizuo growled and grabbed the table.

* * *

><p>Yumi listened to her music blaring in her ears as she walked around the track. She knew no one, not even teachers, would bother her if she was late to class. No one messed with Izaya, and since she was his girlfriend no one messed with her. The only friends she had at the school were also Izaya's friends. It sucked that no one wanted to get close to her, it was just like at her old school, only these people didn't stay away from her because she scared them but because they didn't want to have anyone close to Izaya around them.<p>

She thought that maybe Shizuo would be a good friend since they both had unusual strength and he wasn't friends with Izaya. She could tell he pretty much hated Izaya's guts and he held back around him. He wouldn't talk about himself, didn't talk to Izaya unless it was to insult him, but he seemed nice. She glanced over, and saw the objects of her thoughts over by the wall on the other side of the field that the track surrounded, and they were fighting.

"Idiots…" she said shaking her head and putting her MP3 in her jacket pocket and jogging towards them. Izaya had his flick blade in hand and Shizuo had… the lunch table. They were both so focused on each other that they didn't even notice her approach. She listened to what they were saying for a little while.

"I swear if you call her a monster one more time Shizu-chan, I'll kill you." Izaya said with a warning in his voice.

"She's just like me Flea, so why not call her what you call me?" Shizuo said and Izaya rushed towards him and jumped as he swung the table at him and landed on the table which he slid towards Shizuo's face on. He pulled the knife back and aimed for Shizuo's throat and thrust the blade forward.

KER-SLUMP

Yumi slammed into Shizuo and all three of them ended up on the ground a few meters away from where they had been standing. In the process of slamming into them Yumi had put her arm around Shizuo's neck and she had Izaya's flick blade sticking of her upper arm. Blood was pouring from her arm and running over Shizuo's cheek as she sat up.

"Heiwajima-san is right Izaya; I am a monster." She said pulling the knife out of her arm and closing the blade, "You might think otherwise but I am a lot like him."

"I'm sorry…" Izaya said with wide eyes as he looked at her gushing wound, "… are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said and then looked at Shizuo who was between them – after tossing Izaya's knife to him, "I hope I didn't break his neck but he's out cold."

"I hope you did break his neck," Izaya said with smile, "That's safe me the trouble of having to do it myself."

"Go get Shinra-san and Kyohei-san before I beat the shit out of you." She snarled and he blinked at her for a second before running back into the school. Yumi watched him go and then checked Shizuo for a pulse and he had one. She poked him in the face to try and wake him but he lay there limply. "Huh, you're kinda cute when you're unconscious."

She leaned against the wall next to him and waited for Izaya to bring the guys out to the track as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she felt someone touch her arm where it was cut and she opened her eyes to see a blurry Shinra.

"She's lost a lot of blood; I think you cut a vein in her arm," Shinra said and then sighed, "Izaya-kun, can you carry her?"

"Duh," he said and scooped her up which only made her dizzy, "You feeling okay?"

"Shut up…" she mumbled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Kyohei-kun, drag Shizuo-kun to the nurse's station, okay?" Shinra told him and he nodded and went over to Shizuo and grabbed him under the arms and started dragging him. Yumi watched Shizuo from over Izaya's shoulder as he and Shinra spoke. She heard Shinra say something about her needing stitches and perhaps more blood if his father thought she needed it too. Yumi stopped listening and just watched Shizuo being dragged by Kyohei.

"_I always hurt everyone…"_ She thought to herself, _"…even those that are just like me…"_

* * *

><p>Izaya sat on Shinra's sofa with Yumi in his lap. She was out cold, and had an IV in her arm because she had lost a bit too much blood. She was small and thin despite her strength, and Izaya would forget that she wasn't as tough as Shizuo. He could be rough with her, but even she had her limits.<p>

He thought of her as a toy just like he thought of Shizuo the same way. Shizuo was a toy he could try to break as many times as he wanted, but never worry about actually breaking. Yumi on the other hand hadn't built her body up the same way Shizuo had. Izaya could hurt her if he really wanted to, but he wouldn't. He loved her in a way he didn't love his humans. He didn't think of her as human, but he didn't think of her as a monster like Shizuo either. His Yumi-hime was neutral to him, and he could honestly say he thought of her like she was equal to him. When she really wanted to she could manipulate someone and bend them to her will. That was something Izaya really loved about her.

Right now Izaya was kicking himself for hurting her. She was probably angry at him for fighting anyway. He got what he wanted though; she wouldn't be tutoring Shizuo, not today anyway. He knew he couldn't stop her but if he got them to hate each other then… Izaya liked that idea although he didn't want her to fight. Shizuo could handle anything she threw at him, but he wasn't sure if she could handle what she was throwing or anything he threw back.

"Damn…" Izaya muttered and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to organize his thoughts.

They were both probably going to get in trouble for skipping school, but it wouldn't too bad considering he would actually have a reason; she got hurt and he took her to an actual doctor to avoid people panicking at the school with the sight of an ambulance. It was a slight lie but who the hell cares, not even teachers would mess with Izaya. He had blackmail on everyone after all, and if he didn't, he sure as hell could find some.

"She awake yet?" Shinra asked Izaya as he came back into the room from the bathroom.

"No, she's still out cold." Izaya said with a sigh and then laid his head on top of hers while looking at Shinra.

"I'm awake." She mumbled and Izaya sat up straight and looked down at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her and she sighed.

"'Cause I'm comfortable." She said keeping her eyes closed and not bothering to move. Izaya smiled down at her and Shinra sighed.

"Yumi-chan you'll have to leave sometime." Shinra said to her as gently as possible, "You can't stay here all day."

"Okay…" she said and then opened her eyes, "… Get this thing out of my arm and we'll leave, oh and tell Celty-chan I said hi too."

Shinra did as told, and Yumi and Izaya left the apartment together. The school day was almost over and Izaya didn't want to go back.

"We're going back to the school." She said and he laughed.

"No, you're too weak for that." He said pulling her closer as they walked.

"I have to tutor Heiwajima-san…" she mumbled as she looked away from him.

"He'll be fine without you for today." He said to her, "If you want me to I'll have Dotachin tell him you couldn't make it?"

"Okay." She said leaning against him as they paused on the sidewalk. Izaya took out his phone and began to text Kyohei.

"Alright, now let's get you back to Shinjuku so you can rest." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay…" she said slipping her hand into his and lacing their fingers together before walking off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rest my ass…"<em> Yumi thought as Izaya trailed kisses down her neck. She couldn't deny that she loved the way he kissed her but she was tired. "Izaya… please stop… I'm tired…"

"That means I'll have to take a cold shower…" he whined resting his head against her breast and pouting at her.

"You could always beat off." She said pushing him away and rolling over.

"Your just cruel…" he said putting an arm around her and then kissing her neck, "… please, I'll beg if I have to."

"And I'll knock you out if I have to." She mumbled as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Come on baby~!" he said running his hand over her hip, "I want you…"

Yumi bit her lip at the sound of his voice becoming husky in her ear. She hated the effect he had on her and yet loved it in the same moment. She let out a sigh that was half annoyed half loving. Izaya slid his hands over her butt and then began to massage the small of her back gently.

"Did you give up?" she asked him a little surprised.

"Yeah I guess." He said and she rolled over onto him to his surprise.

"Wow I really do have you whipped." She giggled into his ear and he sighed at her.

"I'll only admit it to you, but yeah I'd pretty much do anything for you, after all why do you think I call you _my_ Yumi-hime~." He said as he stroked her dark hair.

"You've called me that since we started dating; I figured you called your previous girlfriends that." She said and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah, but my love you are the first person I've ever let myself love." He said to her and she tilted her face up to look at him.

"You never told me that before," she said and he smiled down at her lovingly, "And what do you mean 'person' Izaya~?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he said sarcastically, "You know that isn't funny."

"I was just curious is all…" she said snuggling her face into his neck, "… You know you didn't act like… a v-virgin… I mean… as far as I know anyway…" Izaya could feel her blush against his neck, "… you were good."

"I'm still _good_ you know." He said sliding the hand that had been stroking her hair down to rest on her hip.

"I said no." she nearly shouted but made no move to remove his hand.

"I love you." He said laughing as he put his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I love you too…" she said soft and shyly.

"You scared me you know…" he said suddenly becoming serious, "… I feel… I feel horrible for hurting you."

"Izaya…" she said sitting up a little and then kissing his lips, "… don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine."

"I know, but… if I hadn't got into a fight with that fucking protozoan brained –"

"Izaya, calm down," she said after cutting him off with her lips, "I'm fine; everything is fine, just calm down."

"I really want you to stay away from him." Izaya said and she sighed.

"You're not helping my defiant nature by telling me what to do." Yumi said kissing his neck sweetly.

"I'm not telling you to do anything." He said softly as he held her close and she continued trailing kisses over his neck, "I'm asking you to stay away from him, I… I don't like the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" she asked as she trailed kisses up to his ear.

"You know kissing me like this isn't helping matters." He said avoiding the question as she began to nibble at his earlobe.

"Answer the question and I'll do anything you want~, Izaya-sama…" She whispered into his ear before running her tongue over the edge of his earlobe.

"You keep calling me Izaya-sama and _I'll_ do anything you want." He said as she began kissing down his neck.

"Oh Izaya-sama please answer my question?" she moaned and he whimpered knowing he was going to give in.

"I hate how you know how to manipulate me…" Izaya grumbled and turned his head to the side and tried to shrug her off.

"Uhh… Izaya-sama, please…" She moaned weakly putting her arms around him as he tried to roll to the other side of the bed.

"Stop!" he shouted at her and she flinched. Yumi didn't move any closer to him and stopped. He had never raised his voice at her before and it had shocked her that he had. She now knew that he was new with dating. She'd had other boyfriends but she hadn't given herself to them like she had Izaya. He probably knew her better than anyone, even her parents didn't know as much about her as he did. She knew he was uncomfortable about something but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Izaya," she said softly, "what are you so insecure about?"

He breathed deeply as he laid there with his back to her but made no move to answer her. She waited patiently for his answer but he stayed silent. It annoyed her that he wasn't willing to talk.

"Izaya if there's a problem I need to know what I can do to fix it." She said to him and he finally rolled over and looked at her.

"The way he looks at you is as if he likes you and I can see how… how disgusted he by…" Izaya looked away and sighed, "… on the first day of school I saw him looking at you while we were walking into the school yard and it was like he was undressing you with his eyes."

"You've seen other guys do the same thing Izaya, so why does it bother you so much when he does it?" She asked and he closed his eyes with such a serious look on his face.

"I hate him so much, and it just…" Izaya gritted his teeth for a moment after opening his eyes, "… it just makes me so mad that he even looked at you."

"I didn't know you were such a jealous person." She said to him with a smile.

"I'm not jealous, I have nothing to be jealous of since your mine and you'll never be his." Izaya said and she laughed.

"If that's so then why are you so worked up over it?" she asked and he smiled half heartedly.

"I guess you're right," he said and then his smile widened, "So… I told you now will you do _anything_ I want?"

"Yes Izaya-sama~!" she said as she reached out and touched his cheek longingly.

Izaya wasted no time in stripping himself of his shirt and pants before reaching for her. He began unbuttoning her blouse as he straddled her. Yumi was surprised at how hard he already was and she couldn't help but giggle at him. He smirked down at her and sighed longingly.

"Did you know that it's painful being hard like this?" he asked her and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh baby I'm so~ sorry." She said sarcastically as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, "If these boxers weren't in the way I could fix that…" she purred at him as she ran a hand over the lump in said boxers.

"Uh…" he moaned at her touch and bucked his hips a little, "… St-stop or I'll never get your shirt off."

"Did you seriously just stutter?" she giggled at him and he finally just popped the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off of her, "Your sewing those back on I hope you know."

"You've stuttered before too, if I remember correctly~…" he purred pushing her back a little as she propped herself up on her elbows. He unclipped the back of her bra, threw it too the side, and just looked at her breasts.

"Stop staring like that." She said and he glanced at her face only for him to smirk at the blush on her cheeks.

"Still so shy my love?" Izaya teased as he slid his hands from her hips over her flat stomach and onto her large breasts, "I know you like this~!"

"Uh~!" she moaned as he gently started to massage her chest and circle his thumbs around her harden nubs, "Nuhh!"

Her moans and mewls were starting to get to Izaya as his erection twitched for attention that it wasn't getting. He was surprised when he began to moan just from hearing her pleasured sounds. It was beginning to be too much for him to handle so he stopped touching her to peel off her shorts. She was so lust dizzied that she didn't even notice he had stopped touching her breasts until he thrust into her fully.

"Ah!" she sat up in shock since he hadn't given her a warning, "I-Izaya…"

"Sorry I…" her mouth covered his before he could go on and he became lost in the feeling of her tongue massaging against his as he pushed her back and then began thrusting his manhood in and out of her.

"Izaaayaaaa!" she cried breaking the kiss and arching her back into his body. He loved how he could get her writhing madly beneath him and whimpering out his name. Izaya loved the dominance he had over her in the bedroom.

Izaya wondered down her neck with his lips and gave her a little love bite on the neck which made her mewl even more as he sucked at the spot leaving a hicky. He knew that neither of them would last much longer and he was already holding back as it was. Her hands were on his back and he could feel her starting to dig her nails in.

"Yumiiiii!" Izaya moaned as he thrust faster and harder into her, "Uhhh!"

"Mahh!" she moaned as they both climaxed together and he came inside her. He laid there on top of her a moment as he breathed heavily and she did the same beneath him. "Izaya…" she panted a little while longer before continuing, "… you didn't wear a condom did you?"

"You're on birth control…" he mumbled and then pulled out of her and rolled over, "… don't worry about it."

"Birth control isn't fool proof Izaya." She said and he could already hear the fear in her tone.

"We've had this talk before Yumi-hime…" Izaya said as he reached over a stroked her cheek, "… if you get pregnant I'll still be here for you and I won't leave you and we'll raise it together."

"Izaya I don't want to be sixteen and knocked up." She said and he sighed.

"Fine… I'll wear a condom next time." He said as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you promise?" she asked snuggling her face into his neck.

"I promise." He said as he ran his hands through her hair, "So… another round my love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Woot! Posting this one before I go to school! I hope I can write on this today since I haven't been at school for a whole week. (Out with the flu) I would really enjoy some freaking reviews here ppl! I know your reading I just want some reviews... *sniffles* That's all I really want... Tell me if you think I made Izaya OOC here with the love crap? Oh and don't be afraid to ask questions I love questions! I have the anonymous review thingy on so I'll take those too~! Also if you have a suggestion or suggestions I'd love to hear those. And if you don't feel comfortable with reviews then PM me. Ladybug out~!


	3. Skip to Tutor Really?

Shizuo didn't even look at Yumi when she walked into class. He was kind of hurt by what Kyohei had showed him on his phone. [Hey this is Yumi. Would you tell Heiwajima-san that I was joking about tutoring him? Pfft, like I'd actually waste my time with him.] Was what the text had said. He had thought she wasn't like Izaya but he had been wrong; she was just as cruel as he was.

"Hey, Heiwajima-san." She said to him with a smile, "Sorry I couldn't tutor you after school yesterday, I can tutor you today if you'd like?"

"Oh yeah, just so you can blow me off again." He growled at her, "No thanks, I don't need the Flea's bitch to torture me too."

"…" she stared at him for a moment and then smiled gently, "… I didn't blow you off I had Izaya text Kyohei-san to tell you I couldn't make it."

"Oh…" Shizuo face palmed and then smiled apologetically at her, "… I'm sorry I guess he was being an ass and told me you were just screwing with me."

"Do you want to piss him off?" she asked smirking deviously and Shizuo looked up at her a little surprised at her.

"Y-you mean to get back at him?" He asked nervously since he wasn't sure if she was just like Izaya. Shinra had said the only reason they were together was that they couldn't figure each other out. He wondered if she was trying to figure him out.

"Yes, he needs to know I'm going to try to be your friend whether he likes it or not." She said smiling friendlily at him.

"Okay, I guess we could be friends." He said to her and then the devious smirk returned.

"Alright then, I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>Shizuo wasn't sure how he got roped into her idea of skipping school and hanging out at the public library of all places. She had explained how to do a lot of math things to him and he was actually getting what she was saying. It just annoyed him that she skipped school just to tutor him. He was getting bored with doing work so he glanced up at her while she was reading a book and just looked her over.<p>

Her strange colored eyes were devouring whatever was on the page so Shizuo let his eyes wander down over her face and then he saw it.

"Hey, what happened to your neck?" He asked and she looked up and then covered the bruise on her porcelain skin with her palm.

"Izaya –"

"He hit you!" he said shocked and Yumi began to giggle.

"If you think this little bruise is bad then you should see the ones I left all over him…" she said with an almost hurt tone, "… I hate hurting him, I really do but…"

"H-how did…" Shizuo wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Sex…" she said blushing slightly, "… honestly we don't do it as much as we claim we do since… it hurts him."

"He really is a masochistic bastard." Shizuo said shaking his head.

"It doesn't hurt until afterwards," she said putting her head down, "Th-that's when the bruises start to show up."

"So I'm guessing that's a hicky…" he said and she blushed as she looked up and nodded, _"… which mean they screwed last night…"_ he thought and then said, "… don't be so shy about it, everyone knows you're doing it with the way you two talk."

"I'm just not as confident about talking about it as Izaya is." She admitted to him while not making eye contact and blushing deeply.

"You know what, skipping school to hang out in the library is so not my idea of fun." Shizuo said changing the subject with smile, "You want to go to Russia Sushi?"

"That seems too much like a date and I really don't want Izaya to try to slit your throat again." She said with a shy but honest smile.

"Point taken…" Shizuo said rubbing the back of his head where he smacked it off the ground, "… Okay I got nothing."

"Hmm… do you like games?"

* * *

><p>Izaya sat at the lunch table with a frown as he glared at the two empty places. He was angry, not at Yumi, but at Shizuo. He knew they left together, what for, he wasn't sure, but he would find out.<p>

"Shinra-san, do you know where my girlfriend and Shizu-chan are?" Izaya asked him and he shook his head.

"No, but I can text him." He said and Izaya nodded.

"Ask him where he is, but don't tell him anything about me wanting to know." Izaya told him as Shinra texted.

[Dude, where are you?]

[I'm at this weird arcade.]

"He said he's at a weird arcade." Shinra said and Izaya smirked.

"Thanks Shinra-kun, I might see you again after school today." He said standing up.

"Are you skipping the rest of the day?" he and Izaya nodded before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I win again!" she said doing a little victory dance as Shizuo sighed.<p>

"I feel like your cheating or something." He said and she laughed.

"I'd never cheat." She said smiling and then she saw him, "oh shit."

"What?" he asked looking over his shoulder and seeing Izaya walking towards them with an unhappy expression.

"I've got to go, you stay here." She said walking past Shizuo quickly. She threw her arms around Izaya's neck when she reached him to keep him from moving closer to Shizuo. "Hi, you wanna play games with us?"

"No, but would you like to explain this?" he asked nodding towards Shizuo.

"Well, I was studying with him but it got boring." She said and he laughed coldly.

"Do you want to know how angry I am?" he asked her with a smile.

"Izaya, he's just my friend it's not like I did anything wrong." She said and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know I have trust issues." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise you can trust me…" she said softly, "… but I'm a little pissed at you."

"At me?" he said with a cruel laugh, "what'd I do?"

"You sent a text to him that was a total lie." She said and he got quiet.

"Sorry…?" he said with a smile.

"Ha, you're going to think sorry when I'm through with you." She hissed in his ear. Yumi turned around and waved bye to Shizuo who was watching them with confusion. He waved back and she grabbed Izaya by the arm and dragged him out with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>It's been a while for this one.- if your only this story by me ignore the following- If you don't already know, my old laptop went down and now I have a new one. I had almost all of the stories I have posted on a flash drive (thank the heavens) and the ones that are getting updated are the ones that have all of the chapters on there. I have to go through the stories I have up on here and reread them so I get an idea of where I was going so it might be a while. - I know this is kinda sorta a filler, but I don't want Izaya and Shizuo fighting in every chapter now do I? Even that can get a little boring if happens too much... Hmm... I wonder what Yumi is gonna do to Izaya? Anyone have any ideas what could happen, share them with me. I do take suggestions, if you want something to happen I might just put it in to make you happy, plus I love reviews. REVIEW! Ladybug out~!


	4. I like you, but I love him

Izaya sat down at the lunch table and glared at Shizuo for a few seconds before closing his eyes and beginning to snore softly. Shinra and Shizuo shared a look before looking at Yumi who was watching Izaya with a sweet and loving expression. Shinra cleared his throat and she glanced at him. She blinked at him in question.

"Izaya-kun never falls asleep at school and he's slept in every class I've had with him today." He said and she smirked.

"He made me mad so I kicked him out of bed." She said with a shrug, "I guess he isn't use to sleeping alone."

"Wait, you live together?" Shizuo said in surprise.

"I have my own apartment, but Izaya wants me near him." She said with a sigh, "He's kind of clingy, but I love him."

"How can his parents let you live there?" he asked and she blinked at him.

"Izaya moved out of his parents' house." She said rolling her eyes, "He moved out over the summer."

"They just let him?" Shizuo said in surprise.

"It's really not my business to tell you." She said glancing at the still sleeping Izaya, "you wanna go to the arcade again sometime?"

"Um, maybe after I'm ungrounded." He said with a sigh.

"Oh that sucks." Shinra said trying not to laugh.

"It's your fault." Shizuo growled.

"What'd you do Shinra-san?" Yumi said accusingly.

"I told him if my mom called to tell her that I went to his house before school and got sick so he had me stay there, but he told her I went to the public library to study with a girl." Shizuo said glaring at Shinra, "Now she thinks I skipped school to get laid."

"Shinra-san you're an idiot for not going with the sick story." Yumi said shaking her head at him.

"I figured she would be happy that he was actually studying." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess you can just hope you get out early for good behavior." Yumi said and he laughed.

"It sure feels like prison…" he said with a sigh.

"How long you in for?" Yumi said and then giggled.

"A week or more." He said trying not to smile at her.

"That's not too bad." She said seriously, "Once I was locked up for a whole month."

"I'll probably be on parole for that long." He said and then laughed.

"Will you two please stop with the prison talk; the next thing will be 'don't drop the soap'." Izaya said waking up enough to hear them.

"Why would either of us say that?" Yumi said rolling her eyes at him, "If I said that I would be implying Kasuka-san and he were being gay together which implies he's into incest."

"And if I said it I would be implying you were guy." Shizuo said with a straight face.

"Fuck you." Izaya said grumpily.

"Boys behave yourselves." Yumi scolded them.

"M'kay." Izaya said leaning against her shoulder.

"Izaya do you want to go to the nurse's office?" she asked and he made a whimpering sound, "I'll walk you there."

"I just said your shoulder is just fine." He said and she looked up at the other two.

"Go to the nurse's station and tell her you need to sleep." Yumi said shoving him with her shoulder.

"Fine…" Izaya said standing up and then walking away.

"My poor sleepy little Izaya…" Yumi said watching him walk away.

* * *

><p>Shizuo pulled the goal post out of the ground and swung it at the idiots that started to fight him. The first day he gets grounded and has to be home at a certain time this happens. He knew it would be over in half the time since he and Yumi had been talking when they jumped him at the front gate; she had been waiting for Izaya who had slept the day away in the nurse's office. She started fighting right alongside him like it was something they did all the time.<p>

They were trying to avoid her and only fight him, but that wasn't working in their favor. She threw them and kicked and punched them just as hard as Shizuo was. Eventually his attackers were littered across the ground like trash as they moaned and groaned in pain. The two unusually strong teens stood there breathing heavy and then turned around to face each other.

Shizuo's shirt was ripped open revealing some of his chiseled muscles that combined with his wildly disheveled hair and sweat glistening from both PE and the fight, he looked hot in Yumi's eyes. She blinked at him as she thought this and then blushed guiltily before looking away. Shizuo looked her over and blushed similarly at her only he didn't feel guilty about it.

The whole time this blushing exchange was taking place Izaya watched them and his hatred for Shizuo grew along with his jealousy. He quickly hid his emotions with his usual smirk and walked over grabbed Yumi by the wrist and led her away. She waved at Shizuo over her shoulder as they left through the school gates. Izaya pulled her along silently and she knew he was mad, but she wasn't sure why.

"Izaya…?" she said and he stopped walking, "…is something wrong?"

"…" he opened his mouth to say he didn't want her around Shizuo but he stopped, "… no, I just want to see if I can catch the twins before they get home."

Yumi knew he was lying, but she let it go at the chance to see his little sisters. Being an only child she had never had siblings so she treated Mairu and Kururi like they were her sisters. Izaya didn't really like his sisters, or so he claimed, but he knew Yumi did and they liked her. The twins were walking hand in hand when they finally saw them and when they looked up their expression's brightened.

"Iza-nii! Yumi-nee!" Mairu yelled excitedly and then ran towards them. They knew their brother wouldn't pick them up or hug them so they ran straight to Yumi who was already kneeling with her arms open.

"How…?" Kururi said as Yumi picked the two seven year olds up and hugged them.

"We've both been doing great, what about you two?" Yumi asked them happily.

"…miss Iza-nii." Kururi said pouting and looking at her brother.

"You don't miss me, you miss having someone to torment." Izaya said and Mairu pouted at him too.

"Nuh-uh, we miss you Iza-nii!" she said and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would ice cream make up for that?" he asked and they looked at each other.

"Ice cream and sushi!" Mairu said and Kururi nodded.

"Okay." He said smiling a little. Mairu jumped out of Yumi's arms and grabbed Izaya's hand while Yumi sat Kururi down. She did the same as her sister and the two girls began to lead their brother towards Russia Sushi. Yumi followed smiling at them happily.

* * *

><p>As the day went on Yumi felt as if tension was building between her and Izaya. He didn't really speak to her, he only focused on the twins and keeping them happy. She was doing the same, but she knew something was wrong with him. They walked the twins home and left quickly before his parents saw him.<p>

"You should move back in with your parents." Yumi said as they walked towards the train station.

"What about you –"

"I still have an apartment my parents are paying for me to live in." she said taking his hand as they walked.

"I don't want to sleep alone." He said softly.

"They miss you." She said and he looked over at her, "I get to see you all the time, they see you when you want them to and they need their big brother."

"I'd move out when I graduate from high school anyway." He said with a shrug, "They don't need me."

"Izaya I know something's bothering you." Yumi said stopping and pulling him around to face her, "What is it?"

"We'll talk about it when we get home." He said and she let go of his hand.

"No, I want to know now." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't want to make a scene, let's talk about it at home." He said to her and she knew he wasn't talking.

"Okay." She said walking away. Izaya followed after her silently. He knew she was far from happy with him, but he wasn't very happy with her right now either.

The moment they were alone she turned on him again. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed him against the wall next to the door. He tried to get out of her grasp, but it was impossible.

"Talk to me." She said looking him in the eyes.

"You like him." Izaya whispered.

"I what?" she said raising her brows at him.

"I… I'm jealous that your friends with the one guy I hate!" he finally said it and she stared at him.

"This again!" she said stepping away from him and throwing her hands in the air, "He's my friend and you're acting like I'm cheating with him!"

"I saw you check him out after that fight!" he yelled at her, "You don't want a normal guy you want someone like yourself!"

"No, I don't Izaya!" she yelled at him, "I just want to know someone that has the same fucking problems as me!" she pushed him a little, "Do you know what it's like fearing that you'll snap and hurt everyone around you?"

"You've never snapped! You looked at him the same way he looks at you!" he yelled at her as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Stop making me hate you!" she yelled at him and then ran out the door as hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

Her words echoed through the loft and Izaya just stood there in shock. He hurt her by not trusting her. He just kept picking, and picking and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Shizuo stood there talking to Kyohei as they waited for Shinra to come down from his apartment so they could go to a party. Someone yelled "watch where you're going!" and the two looked up to see Yumi running down the sidewalk. She had tears running down her cheeks and she looked distraught. Yumi was running towards them, but she wasn't looking at them.<p>

"Yumi-san what's wrong?" Shizuo yelled at her but she just kept running. He stepped in front of her and she ran right into his chest. The impact brought her out of her dazed state. "What happened?"

She looked back up at him and started to cry again. He looked up at Kyohei who was shaking his head.

"Yumi-san what did Izaya do?" Kyohei asked her and she shook her head, "Come on let's go up to Shinra-san's apartment."

The two led the crying girl into the building and to the elevator. Celty opened the door when they knocked and was surprised to see Yumi trying not to cry between them. She led them down the hall and then got Yumi some tissues. Shinra knew Izaya had to have done something.

"What did he do?" Shinra asked and she began to cry again.

"We asked the same thing and got this reaction." Kyohei said with a sigh.

[Do you think he broke up with her?] Celty asked them and they looked at Yumi.

"Did he break up with you?" Shizuo asked and she shook her head.

"He keeps accusing me of cheating." She finally got out, "I just can't take it anymore."

"He's stupid." Shizuo said shaking his head, "we all know you'd never do anything to hurt him."

"He thinks I like you." Her voice cracked as she spoke and Shizuo stared at her.

"Do you?" Kyohei asked her.

"I don't know!" she yelled at him, "I don't know how I feel…"

[Leave her alone] Celty wrote pulling Yumi by the hand and leading her out of the room with her arm around her shoulders, [She's staying here tonight. Go have fun at that party.]

"Thank you Celty-san…" Yumi said softly.

[I'll make sure they leave you alone.] Celty told her as they listened to the boys leave in Celty's room.

"Uh, Celty-san?" They looked up to see Shizuo in the doorway, "can I get a minute with Yumi-san?"

Celty looked at Yumi and she nodded. She walked out of the room and into the living room to let them talk or whatever.

"Shizuo-san?" She said looking at her hands.

"Yumi-san, I'm sorry that he thinks that you like me…" Shizuo said looking at his feet, "… c-can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." She said and he sat down next to her on Celty's bed.

"I do like you." He said and she looked up at him, "I don't see why Izaya-kun is so upset because I can never be as good to you as he is."

"He said he could see it in your eyes." Yumi said and he looked at her. She had a little smile, "Then he said he could see it in my eyes."

"D-do you like me?" he asked and she looked back at her hands as she bit her lip.

"I like you, but I love Izaya." She finally said after a few minutes.

"Thanks." He said and she looked up at him confused.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For liking me back." He said and then kissed her cheek quickly, "See you later."

Yumi felt that blush from earlier that day return to her cheeks as she watched him leave the room. All of her emotions and thoughts swirled around inside her, and she closed her eyes wishing everything was like it was over the summer. It had been so good between her and Izaya, but now everything had gone to hell. She felt a few more tears roll out of her eyes.

"Stupid boys." She mumbled to herself still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Izaya just had to keep pushing her. *shakes head at him* Anyway, I rewrote the beginning of this chapter two or three times until it was just right. Izaya is irritable in this chapter because of lack of sleep. Yumi is starting to notice that Shizuo is hot and not just cute. Izaya doesn't like Shizuo looking at his woman. It's kinda like a cute little crush going on with Shizuo and Yumi at the end here. Anyway... If I don't get more reviews might just delete this story... How do you all feel about that? I do accept anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account you can still review, but don't be rude. Oh and I have a poll up on my page that I'd love for you all to vote on, sadly I do believe you have to have an account to do that though. So tell me what you think on this chapter! Ladybug out~!


	5. You will be mine

"Hey uh Izaya-san texted this morning saying he wasn't going to school today." Shinra said to Yumi as they walked to school. Celty had gone to Izaya's loft and gotten some of Yumi's clothes for her so she'd have something to wear when she went to school. Izaya hadn't been there when Celty got there, but luckily Yumi had her key on her when she ran to Shinra's.

"So…" she said with a shrug. Yumi had been feeling angry towards just about anyone since the fight.

"You have some classes with him that I don't and I was wondering if you'd get his work for those classes." He said to her and she snorted.

"I say let him fail." She said and Shinra sighed.

"Yumi-san…" Shinra shook his head at the angry girl.

"Fine I'll get his homework, but I'm not giving it to him." She said as they stopped at the corner to wait for Shizuo, "Hey didn't Shizuo-san say he was grounded?"

"Oh his mom saw how he improved on his math and realized he had only been studying that day." Shinra said and she smiled.

"I kinda feel like a proud teacher." She said smiling, "Do you know what he got on that paper?"

"I got C+." Shizuo said behind her.

"High five!" she said throwing her hand up and smacking his, "And I'm glad to hear that you're ungrounded."

"I'm glad my mom finally believed Shinra-san." He said smiling happily as they began to walk to school again, "I still got chewed out for lying though."

"Well getting chewed out is better than being grounded." Shinra said and they both nodded in agreement.

"So, is the flea –?"

"He isn't going to school today." Yumi said happily, "I'm glad I don't have to face him yet though."

"What are you going to do when you do?" Shizuo asked her and she shrugged.

"I have a vague idea in mind, but I don't feel like sharing." She said smiling over her shoulder at him, "But until I see him again we can hang out."

"Cool." Shizuo said smirking as they walked through the school gates, "You want to study after school today?"

"Sure, I was going to go to my apartment today after school so we can study there if you'd like?" she said before walking over to the shoe boxes.

"You know if Izaya-kun finds out that you went over to her apartment he'll be pissed." Shinra said as he walked over to his shoe box that was next to Shizuo's.

"Do you think I care how pissed he gets?" Shizuo said angrily. Shinra shook his head at the blonde. What he had meant was that it would be bad for her, but he let it go since the bell rang.

* * *

><p>At lunch their seating was changed slightly, Shizuo sat next to Yumi as she helped him correct his homework. Shizuo openly flirted with her and to Shinra's surprise she flirted back. Having Izaya gone for a day opened Shinra's eyes as he realized that his friend did have competition with Shizuo.<p>

"Hey did you break up with Izaya-san?" Kyohei asked as he sat down at their table.

"No." Yumi said and he raised a brow at her.

"Are you going to?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" she asked and he smiled nervously.

"I heard rumors from Izaya-san's followers and some of my friends," He nodded at the guys that he usually sat with, "Are wondering if you're single."

"Tell them to go fuck themselves." She said getting up and walking away.

"Izaya-kun texted you didn't he." Shinra said more than asked.

"Yep." He said turning around and walking back over to his usual group of friends.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat there with Yumi as he studied in her apartment. She had already finished studying and currently had her nose in a book. He was getting bored with studying and looked up at her. She had this really cute pout when she was focused on something and it was one of the reasons Shizuo liked to watch her.<p>

"You want to take a break?" she asked not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Sure." He said smiling a little as she marked her page and then looked up at him.

"I was thinking about how you said you liked me." She said and Shizuo felt his heart pound a little faster.

"I still like you." He said smiling a little hopeful.

"I know." She said smiling gently at him, "I still like you too, but –"

"You love Izaya-kun." He said and she nodded.

"I-I want to try something though." She said standing up and walking around to his side of the table. She didn't hold back like she did with Izaya as she wrapped her arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him. He didn't hold back on his strength both as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

They pulled back and looked at each other with curious expressions. She let relief flood her body as she realized she hadn't hurt him by holding him too tightly, and he did the same. A choking sound that almost sounded like a sob startled them as they looked up to see Izaya had walked in on them.

"I knew it." He said taking a step back before rushing for the door. Yumi bolted after him leaving Shizuo alone.

"Izaya wait!" she said grabbing him around the waist as he reached the door. He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "I'm so sorry… I…" she rested her head against his back and pulled him closer. "I screwed up, but I swear to you this is the first time I've ever kissed him."

"I know." He said quietly, "I drove you to do this; I was hoping I could get here before… you did anything with him."

"I understand if you want to break –"

"No, I don't want to break up." He said turning around to face her, "We just… we need to talk."

"Then talk." She said to him.

"You feel lust for him don't you?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

"… Yes." She said as she felt his hands circle her wrists.

"I'll let you go if you really want him, but I won't take you back." He said pulling her against his chest.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore." She said putting her arms around him tightly, but not too tight. She didn't want to hurt him even if she was mad at him.

"We should take a break from each other for a little while." He said to her as he rested his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes as Shizuo peeked into the hall and saw them standing like they were.

"Sure, on one condition." She said to him and he stepped back, "we can both date whoever we want on the break."

"I knew it." He said and she grabbed him and pushed him against the door roughly.

"Listen Izaya I want to know how I really feel for both of you and if I don't know how I feel then I'll just end it with both of you until I know." She said and his brows went up.

"So you are seeing him?" he said and she slammed him against the door angrily.

"Damn it Izaya listen to me!" she yelled at him, "I need to know who I want to be with so cut the shit and shut up!"

"You're hurting me." He said gritting his teeth as she held him against the door.

"Well stop pissing me off!" she shouted slamming him again and making him see stars. Shizuo could tell she had already given Izaya a slight concussion from the way his eyes became unfocused for a moment, so he grabbed her wrists gently.

"As much as I hate Izaya-kun I know you don't want to hurt him." Shizuo said to her, "let go of him."

"Shizu-chan, stay out of this." Izaya said as she let him go.

"I am, but I'm going to keep her from cracking your head in half." He said pulling the girl back a little.

"Fine, Yumi-hime you can see whoever you want and do whatever you please with him, but at the end of this month you'll be mine." He said opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not going to delete this! I now need some requests on what you guys want to happen on Yumi's break from Izaya. Also I really need more people to vote on that poll! So far I have people wanting me to make one of my stories into an Izuo. I'd like to know If you would much rather have a fanfiction where Shizuo get's the girl for a change or that Izuo. Anyway please keep reviewing. If you review that usually gives me the enthusiasm to write another chapter. It's also nice to be on someone's favorite list~ because we all know we stock peoples favorites to see what they got... or at least I do... heh, anyway I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter. Was every one in character? Did you get surprised by Yumi slightly snapped at Izaya? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLES~! Ladybug out~!


	6. I'm So Sorry

Ladybug's Ramble: Yeah… I know some of you are probably reading this and are like "WTF? This isn't an update." I'm super sorry guys. I've got some bad news, good news and better news. I'm going to start with the good news.

I have a new account on here! The bad news is I've lost every story I wrote on this account. No I am not joking! The better news is I'm going to (maybe?) rewrite these stories I have on here, but they're going to be on my new account. I'm now under the name The Darkness That Follows You. If you're still interested in reading what I've written please go there and put me on your alerts. I'll take the stories down from here when I start to repost them. Also don't review to this, if you have something you'd like to say or ask please PM me on my new account. Ladybug out~!


End file.
